


Young and Dumb

by milkmxlk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, College, Drinking, Fluff, Ice skate, Light Angst, Multi, New Year, Party, Roommates, Volleyball, Wine, drunk, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkmxlk/pseuds/milkmxlk
Summary: This is a reader-insert fanfic following the reader's relationship with Kuroo, Oikawa, and Bokuto as she lives with them durring her college years. explore theups and downs to having three boys as your roommates.





	1. Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic writen and im super excited to get it out there. Ive read so many diffrent stories and all the writers have been a huge inspiration to me. i want to thank the readers and writers for helping me :) thank you

A jingle of keys and a click at the door let the boys know that you've arrived back to the apartment after a long day of classes. Bokuto was on the couch watching tv so he didn't see you standing at the door jaw-slacked at what you were looking at. dishes were piled high in the sink, trash littered the table, and bookbags were lying aimlessly on the ground.

"I can't believe this, it looks like you destroyed the apartment!" you exclaimed. Destroyed might have been an exaggeration but the place was a total mess. You were baffled how messy things good get when your gone. THen again you do share an apartment with three other boys. This of course isn't the first time you've come home to a mess. You normally would've made no big deal and dealt with the problem yourself but maybe you had a stressful day and maybe this was just the thing to top the cake.

By now Bokuto was watching fumes come out of your ears, and a sheepish grin was etched onto his face, "sorry i didn't think it was that mad, i mean- we," Bokuto chuckled in a attempt to clear the air but was stopped short when you didn't crack a smile. You weren't amused at all and bokuto could tell.

A sudden loud slam forced the absent Kuroo to step out of his room and into the living area. He blinked in surprise to see you standing in the center with clenched fists and a sour expression. Bokuto was almost shaking like a nervous dog on the couch.

"Oi somebody looks mad," Kuroo grinned as he stepped closer.

You had no patience at this point and dealing with Kuroo's shit eating grin wasnt something you intended to do. You sent KUroo a disapproving glare and thrusted your finger towards the mess.

"Can't you guys clean up after yourselves?" You fumed.

Kuroo shrugged and dismissed you with a wave of a hand, "it's no big deal. We'll have it cleaned up in no time."

You quickly grabbed your bag and strpoemed off huffing. JUst before you slammed the door to your bedroom you spun around and called out to Kuroo and Bokuto, "you should be more worried about Oikawa! He's going to be pissed."

And that's where you left it. Kuroo and Bokuto stood silently and prayed that Oikawa wasn't going to be back in time to see the mess that they made.

\-----

Some time had passed when Oikawa finally arrived back to the apartment after staying late for a class. He was really surprised to see Kuroo and Bokuto working together to clean the apartment. Oikawa peered around the area for you but was disappointed when you were not in sight. Kuroo noticed the disappointment that passed and decided to respond to OIkawa's inner thoughts. "(y/n)'s in her room." Kuroo stated as he picked up a trash bag and pushed past Oikawa out the door.

"Yea but she's super angry, don't mess with her, she'll bite your finger off" Bokuto pouted.

"What has her so upset? (y/n) rarely ever gets mad.." Oikawa wondered as he placed his stuff down by the door.

"The place might have been dirty, I don't know" Bokuto muttered as he turned away to put away some dishes in the cabinet above him.

Oikawa shook his head and walked off. He didn't want to ask anything else about the situation. Although it did confuse him why you would get mad, on any other occasion you would just take it into your own hands to clean up. He wondered if something else had been stressing you out today.

Oikawa walked down a short hall to the bathroom and opened the door but he was stopped short when he saw you step out of the shower. You had also noticed him and let out a small shriek in surprise. Luckily you were quick enough to cover yourself in a towel before oikawa could get a good look at anything. OIkawa was unable to move, his gaze was fixed on you. He noted how your wet hair clung to your neck and how your skin seemed to be glowing.

"Oikawa what are you doing!? Stop staring at me like that!" You shouted. Your face was burning and you couldn't keep it form not showing.  
"Sorry you're just stunning that's all." He purred after coming out of his trance like state.

You threw a hairbrush at the boy and shove him out of the bathroom, "get out of here!" you shouted again.

Oikawa jumped when the door slammed behind him, "ouch that really hurts (y/n)chan " he whined as he rubbed his head where the brush had hit him.

Kuroo and Bokuto had been snickering in the background and OIkawa could already hear the snarky remarks he's going to receive.

"OIkawa i didn't know you liked to peak in on (y/n) when she's in the bathroom" Kuroo teased. 

“You told me she was in her rom” oikawa’s eyebrow twitched in annence. He really didn't want to walk in on you, this is just as bad for him as it is for you. Internally he blames you for not locking the door. 

Kuroo shrugged, “i guess she decided to take a shower after going into her room.”  
Bokuto had walked over and gave Oikawa a pat on his shoulder in which ikawa had swatted Bokuto’s hand away, “lucky basterd got a peak at (y/n) wanna share the experience?” Bokuto grinned in his perverted way. 

“Like hell I would” Oikawa hissed. He turned on his heel and stiffly walked back to his room. When Oikawa shut his door Kuroo and Bokuto glanced at each other,a silent agreement not to edge things on any further.

\-----

You had stayed in the bathroom for quite some time, still a little rattled from the awkward encounterment you had with Oikawa. You stood in front of the mirror combing your hair. You stared at the glowering expression that you held in the reflection. Of course you didn't mean make the angry expression, you just didn't like this feeling of embarrassment that had crashed over you. You clenched the hairbrush in your fist and took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Jeez you though, and everything had started out so well until someone had to bump into you and spill their coffee all over you. Let's not forget that you had also forgotten your project for (least favorite class). “What a lucky day” you groaned with sarcasm. You wanted to bang your head against the sink counter and forget everything but it doesn't matter now, there's nothing you can do.

You threw on a oversized t-shirt and some soft shorts that you brought with you into the bathroom and stepped out over to the kitchen. Alms all of the lights were off except for a few lamps, you wondered if everyone had already gone to bed. You Stopped half way when you noticed Kuroo was sitting on the couch with a laptop on his lap. He was typing something and you figured it was a paper for his microbiology class.

Kuroo looked up and gave you a small wave, “you still mad?”

You sighed and shook your head, “No… just, just a stressful day,” You admitted.

Kuroo nodded slowly, He knew what you were going through. He’s had a handful of bad das and although he doesn't know what exactly happened to you today, he understood your feelings.

You swayed back and forth on your feet as you watched Kuroo continue to type out his paper. You paused when a thought came to mind, “you know, I can stay up with you so you’re not so alone.”

In reality it really wasn't that late, only 36 minutes past nine but you didn't know how much work Kuroo was going to do and you wondered if staying up late with him would make it up after you had been cranky all day.

“I appreciate it but you don't have to. I don't want to take away your night just so you can watch me type out a paper.” Kuroo answered without looking up back you.

You frowned and took it upon yourself to jump on the couch next to the bed head. You couldn't help but chuckle when you saw that you had clearly disturbed Kuroo from his work. Kuroo sighed as he set his laptop to the side to watch you stretch out beside him on the couch.

“So you must be ready to pull an allnighter with me?” He smirked, Kuroo leaned in closer to make it seem more dramatic.

Your grin grew wider as you met his stare. You poked him in the chest in response, “Im up to the challenge.”

A quiet laugh rumbled through Kuroo’s chest. You were just the type of person to turn something boring a little less boring and he loved that about you.

He swatted your finger away and poked you in your chest this time, “if you fall asleep im sending you back to your room.”

“Jokes on you i'm not going to fall asleep.”

After gazing into your daring eyes for a moment, Kuroo leaned back and clapped his hands together, “The night begins now.”

Kuroo pulled his laptop back and went back to work. After a short while you could already feel your eyes growing heavy. Although you said you were going to stay up, you knew now that you weren't going to make it. Gosh how silly of you. You made a big deal about staying up but you cant even doit. You can already feel youself slipping. Not just yet though. You wanted to tell Kuroo something first.

You leaned your head on Kuroo’s shoulder, “Kuroo” you whispered softly.

Kuroo hummed a response.

“I'm sorry for yelling at you, and i'm sorry for making you clean up the apartment.”

Kuroo stopped typing to glance down at you. Your eyes were closed and a few hair strands had fallen in front of your face. He smiled, “It’s okay..”

When no response came, he assumed you were asleep and he was fine with it. Kuroo adjusted himself so you can rest comfortably. “Goodnight (y/n).”


	2. Secret Santa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the holiday season and you have a special surprise planned. Oikawa struggles to find you the right gift and Kuroo makes atempt to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that its early for christmas but i really liked this idea and couldnt wait to write it . Also this is really americanized as i do not know much about the Japanese culture im really sorry.

It was that time of year where the cold weather brought colder winds and snow that covered the ground in a white blanket. The season also brought the holiday spirit and everyone was prepared for it. Lights and music flooded every home and public area. You were ready for this. It was your favorite season after all, coming from a family that held traditions every year. especially Christmas traditions. Although you've been away from home due to college you still took the time to celebrate it like you did with your family with friends.  
You and Bokuto were more excited about Christmas than Kuroo and Oikawa was. You two even set up the Christmas decorations despite Oikawa saying he didn’t want to have them up because he knew he would be the one to clean up but your persuasive words changed Oikawa's mind. The decorating process was split in two. Bokuto set up the Christmas lights around the apartment. They hung from the ceiling and trailed around door frames. You thought it looked like a Christmas light show. Oikawa thought it looked like a circus threw up its lights throughout the apartment. Kuroo didn’t say much, he figured a thumbs up was a decent enough response. You didn’t care. Now your job in decorating the apartment was to “deck the halls with bounds of holly” as Bokuto would like to say, but really you just placed winter and Christmas themed ornaments and Knick-knacks around the place to pull it all together. Oikawa’s opinion changed once you were finished. Kuroo stayed the same. You also gave gifts during the season and for the past two years you’ve only had ever done the traditional gift giving. This year though, you had something exciting planned and you hoped that the boys would participate with you. You stood in front of the tv blocking the boys view with a large red box in your hands. All three of them eyed you as you stood with a smile.

“A early Christmas gift?” Bokuto asked as he reached out to grab the box from you but you pulled the box out of reach. Bokuto frowned and crossed his arms across his chest in frustration.

“Kind of,” you hummed while shaking the box, “This year we are going to do Secret Santa”

“Secret Santa? When each person gives someone a gift and will receive a gift?” Oikawa inquired as he leaned back and thought about the idea of secret Santa. To him he liked it, it allowed him to only focus on one person and not worry about others. 

You ran a hand through your hair and played with the end of a strand of hair, “yea I just thought it would be a good idea, it’s something we haven’t done.”

Kuroo stood up, walked behind you and grabbed your shoulders, “Let’s get in the spirit and do (y/n)chan’s idea” 

You smiled up at Kuroo and he winked back down, you felt lucky enough to have Kuroo as a friend. “We can exchange gifts at the party on Saturday.”

“Then what are we waiting for” Bokuto grinned, “I want to find out who I have to get a gift for.”

Bokuto reached for the box and opened the lid to reveal four folded pieces of paper which all had their names on them. Bokuto was the first to draw out a name. His expression clearly revealed that he was excited about who he chose. Kuroo snorted and jabbed his friend in the rib with a elbow. He drew second after taking the box from Bokuto. Bokuto peered over Kuroo’s shoulder in attempt to see who Kuroo got but Kuroo folded the paper back and shoved it into his pocket. Oikawa was next and he gazed into the small box for a moment, only two names left for him to choose from. Self consciously he chose the one that seemed more appealing to him. In neat handwriting was your name. Oikawa suddenly felt nervous has he handed the box over to you. Guilt had taken over as he realized that he didn’t know what you would like. Hell he doesn’t even know where to start. He should’ve paid more attention to you and now he was going to get it. A couple days was all he had and now he felt as if there was no time at all. 

Oikawa watched you pull the last piece of paper out of the box and without opening it you placed it in your back pocket. You intended on opening it later in privacy. “Remember you can’t tell each other who who got” you eyes landed on Bokuto. “You got that Bokuto?”

Bokuto looked surprise and folded the name up, “Come on you can trust me” he beamed. 

You laughed and carried the box off to your room. Oikawa saw the small skip in your step as you did so, you must really like the holidays he thought with a sigh. Forget about what he thought earlier about this being easy. A large hand slapped Oikawa's back and he looked back to see Kuroo baring his mischievous smirk.

“Don’t be so depressed because you have to buy someone a gift this year.” Kuroo mocked.

Oikawa scoffed and stood up, “I’m not depressed, in fact I’m excited. I’m actually gonna go out shopping now.” 

Kuroo smiles and made his way past Oikawa and to the door, “I’ll come with you.”

Oikawa questioned the bed-head’s motive but kept his mouth shut as kuroo held the door open. He sighed and grabbed his wallet and keys. 

———

Oikawa and Kuroo walked down the street bundled up in thick coats, hats and scarfs as they shopped. They walked past stores and eyed the window displays, contemplating weather it was worth going in. In the stores they did enter, Oikawa searched extensively for a gift for you but couldn’t find anything you might love. They had gone in 4 different shops on the street and Kuroo was the only one who actually bought something. Oikawa didn’t see what it was, Kuroo refused to let him know. Oikawa clenched the scarf around his neck in frustration. Why was he the unlucky one. 

“Kuroo I don’t know what I should get for (y/n).” He admitted.

Kuroo blinked in surprise, he didn’t expect Oikawa to say who he was giving a gift too. Bokuto seemed more like the person to get excited and be the first one to start talking. Kuroo rubbed the nape of his neck as he thought about what to say, honestly he wished it was him that drew your name. He knew what he would get you but he hesitated to tell Oikawa.

“What makes you think I would know,” 

Oikawa threw his arms down and let out a long exasperated sigh, “come on kuroo, I know that you can think of something” he whined.

Kuroo looked away unable to look at the miserable boy any longer. As he gazed in a different direction bold ,curvy letters caught Kuroo’s eye. ‘BrightStar Jewelry’ it read. “Jewelry, (y/n) likes jewelry”

Immediately Oikawa's eyes lit up and he shuffled his way over to the buildings door. Inside all sorts of jewelry were displayed in cases and hung on hooks. A few other people crowded the small store all clearly shopping for someone. Oikawa slowly made his away to the first display. In it was rings lined up neatly, all bearing different jewels and carvings. Suddenly his nerves went up even more, there was so much to choose from and he has only seen the rings.

Kuroo strayed from Oikawa and shifted over to the necklace displays. There was one thing he was looking for. Something that you pointed out when you and him had walked by one day. A silver necklace with a few diamonds and a flat bar that had your name inscribed on it. The unique necklace was easy to find as it hung from a hook on the far end of the necklaces display. Kuroo quickly picked it up and examined it. His thumb traced over the small lettering of your name. He smiled as he imagined the look on your face when you receive the gift. Of course it wasn’t going to be from him. Kuroo wasn’t going to get that light feeling in his stomach that he gets when you smile at him. It’s selfish really, to wish better for himself but he knew you were going to enjoy it, it didn’t matter who it came from. That’s all that mattered. So with a heavy heart he called out for Oikawa's name and the brunette quickly appeared at his side. Oikawa was excited to see the necklace, he became even more excited when he saw was was inscribed on the bar.

“Kuroo you son of a bitch, this is perfect” Oikawa sang as he picked up the necklace to hold it for himself.

Kuroo placed a hand to his heart, “I've always been a nice person” he bragged. The light feeling he felt earlier was shoved down to the pit of his stomach to be forgotten. 

“Remind me to buy you a drink to repay you” 

“Two drinks”

“One necklace one drink”

Kuroo wrinkled his nose, “buy the necklace and lets go, Bokuto is probably getting sick from us being gone for so long.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at kuroo and spun around to walk over to the cashier to pay for the necklace. Once they were done they walked back to the apartment in silence. Oikawa cheerful that he found a gift for you and Kuroo felt a little regret for getting into Oikawa's troubles. 

\-------

On saturday everything came to life. Lots of people had came to enjoy themselves and exchange gifts. Music and the sweet smell of baked goods filled the apartment. You consider yourself lucky to know Oikawa, Kuroo ,and bokuto as they had many friends to meet and invite over. Many showed up, even Kenma who would've been expected to stay home and play video games, although, he did follow Kuro around most of the time with his gameboy in hand.

Yuki and Akaashi brought some wine and you had the guilty pleasure of having several glasses early on. Normally you don't drink much but he drinks kept on flowing as the party went on and you had almost forgot about he secret santa gift exchange until you spotted Bokuto talking Akaashi’s ear off. You were Bokuto’s secret santa and the present you got for him was wrapped and sitting in your room. After finishing the glass of wine in hand, you rushed to your room, grabbed the present, and bounced over to Bokuto.

“Bokuto look,” you smiled as you extended the wrapped gift out to him, “it’s yours.”

Bokuto grinned and quickly took the gift from your hands. Red wrapping paper flew in many directions as he tore into it. Once there was no more wrapping paper to tear off Bokuto stopped and held the gift out in front of him, “(y/n).. You..”

With crossed arms, you leaned back and gave Bokuto a cocky grin. Akaashi could've sworn you looked exactly like Kuroo.

“Bokuto-san what did (y/n) get you.”

“Aaahhh Akaashi look! (y/n) got me the new Red Dead Redemption 2 game.” Bokuto exclaimed as he practically shoved the game into Akaashi’s face.

You laughed and hung onto Bokuto, your arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, “Im glad you like it.”

Bokuto reached under your arms and spun you around. You quickly ruptured into a fit of giggles, “Bokuto please.” Your words came out short as you struggled to contain yourself. The spin didn't last long as Akaashi begged Bokuto to put you down before you got sick.

“This is a lot better then what i got Kuroo,” Bokuto laughed.

“What did you-”

You didn't get to finish when you suddenly felt two hands grab your shoulders and pull you away from Akaashi and Bokuto.  
“Hey wait-“ you squealed as you were placed in the hall entrance to the bedrooms. The trip over to the hallway owns only a few feet but you suddenly felt more open now that you weren’t surrounded by people and the loud blaring Christmas music. You turned and found yourself facing Oikawa dressed up in his best sweater and deer antler headband.  
“Oikawa you look so cute” you hiccuped. As your eyes traveled down to admire his outfit you noticed that his hands were behind his back. “Whatcha got thereeee..” you grinned. A failed attempt was quickly stopped short when Oikawa stepped back

He laughed and pulled out a hand, “close your eyes” Oikawa motioned with a wave of a hand.

You giggled and did as you were told. Excitement from the party and the surprise you were about to revive left you all bubbly inside. Nothing could contain you from being still.

“Okay now open your eyes”

(e/c) orbs blinked open and you were amazed by what you saw. Oikawa was holding a beautiful necklace in front of you. Your hands shook with excitement as you carefully took from his hands.  
“It’s- It’s beautiful, Oikawa I’m- im speechless” you beamed as you held it up to your neck.

Oikawa smiled and reached around you, “let me help put it on”

Carefully Oikawa did his best to hook the necklace together without it getting caught in your hair as after a couple failed attempts he got the necklace to stick. His hands trailed down the chain of the silver jewelry and adjusted it so it laid evenly across your neck.

The reflection of the necklaces flat bar shone in your eyes as you gazed down at your name. Somehow it almost felt familiar to you but you were slightly too intoxicated to figure it out.

Once Oikawa was in front of you again, you grabbed the sides of his face and shook him in your joyful excitement, “How can i pay you back?” you breathed.

“How about a kiss?” OIkawa hummed as he pointed up. Coincidently a mistletoe hung above you two. You didn't recall hanging it up but you shrugged and figured that Bokuto must have hung it up.

Without a second thought you crashed your lips onto his. Oikawa leaned down to meet your lips. Your lips were so softon his and he struggled to not let himself go too far with you. Unknownst to him, your head was reeling and you suddenly felt dizzy. Your eyes flew open and you pulled away to use the wall for balance. A pounding headache rattled your head and you pressed her head to your forehead to suppress the pain.

“Oikawa i think i had too much to drink.” you moaned.

OIkawa sighed and crossed his arms, “yea.”

“Am i going to remember this in the morning?”

“No.”


	3. What to do when you’re sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sick and need someone to take care of you.

What to do when you’re sick? First thing to always remember is to never run outside and jump into a pile of snow wearing a bathing suit just because someone dared you to. Unfortunately you learned that the hard way and now you’re stuck suffering in your own sick.

“Are you sure you don’t need anything else?” Oikawa asked as he laid another blanket across your lap.

You shook your head and waved him off. Oikawa had already done so much, he turned on a heater, made tea, turned one he tv, and piled on blankets. All as if you couldn’t do it on your own.

“I’m fine really, it’s just a cold.” You had felt a itch from a cough crawl up your through but you held it down with a wide -but pretty fake- smile.

It was early in the morning so the boys were getting ready for their classes, all but for the exception of Bokuto who still hasn’t hopped out of bed. Oikawa was making some toast when Kuroo strolled out of his room with his bad thrown over his shoulder. The sneaky bastard snuck around the kitchen and stole Oikawa’s toast that he had been buttering up. You laughed as you watched the two fight over the sad excuse of a breakfast.  
Kuroo blinked in surprise to hear you laugh. He gazed fondly at you as you looked quite comfy all bundled up in the blankets. It made him wish he could stay here and keep you company. With his attention now away from the toast Oikawa easily snatched his breakfast away and ran to the opposite side of the room. Kuroo snickering the whole whole as he watched Oikawa do so.

“Oh uh, Bokuto is skipping class today. He’s going to stay here and take care of you.” Kuroo stated after grabbing a extra slice of bread for himself.

You moaned and threw yourself back on the couch. The thought of you holding someone back made you cringe.

“Please go wake him up and tell him to go!” You begged, “I don’t want him to fail.”

“It’s too late, we gotta get going now.” Oikawa grumbled as he moves to the front door with Kuroo right on his heal.

You watched Oikawa and Kuroo wave goodbye with desperate eyes but they said nothing else. It really was too late and you wished Kuroo would come back and drag his best friend to class. When the door clicked shut you sank back into the couch and stared at the tv. You weren’t really sure what was on but you don’t care the only thing that was on your mind was the slight pain you were in. It wasn’t like you were that sick though, after all it was just a cold and sinus pressure. Drifting out of your thoughts you began to notice the things around you. Everything was still and the only sounds you could hear was the tv and the shifting of blankets beneath you. This made you feel insincere and alone despite Bokuto being down the hall. You really never noticed how loud everyone truly was until you were laying on the couch in almost complete silence.

A throbbing sensation slowly began to grow in your sinus and you squeezed your eyes shut as pain slowly induced. The only thing you could do now was bring the cup of tea to your face and press the warm cup to your cheeks. The pain slowly disappeared and was replaced with relief. After a minute or so the cup grew cold and you placed back down on the coffee table. 

You drew the blankets closer and tried to fall asleep. If you could do anything today, sleeping was your best option. 

You ended up sleeping for a hour or two and when you came to you found Bokuto sitting on the other end of the clinch with the remote flipping through channels. A blush crawled on your cheeks when you noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt. You’ve never really seen him without a shirt on and now that he doesn’t have one on, he looked a lot beefier. You would’ve gazed longer but a sneeze erupted out of you scaring Bokuto. He screamed and nearly jumped out of his skin. Bokuto placed a hand to his chest and gasped for air.

“Holy crap (y/n). You scared me! I thought you were sleeping!”

“Sorry I really didn’t mean to scare you. I swear I just woke up.” You sniffed. Although you were sorry, deep down you did feel a little satisfied that you were able to scare him by simply sneezing.

Bokuto relaxed with a heavy sigh, “I saw my life flash before my eyes.”

As you giggled to his statement you felt your nose start to run and you reached out for a box of tissues. Unfortunately the box was empty. You had used up all the tissues earlier without even realizing it. You frowned and glanced at Bokuto who had gone back to watching tv. With a sly grin, you wondered how much work you can get Bokuto to do for you since you were feeling lazy.

“Bokuto sweetie.” You purred. “Can you get me some tissues?”

Bokuto looked over at you and watched you bat your eyelashes. Although you sounded sick, you didn’t look all that sick and he wondered if you were just trying to get him to do stuff for you. He was determined not to fall for your trick so he scrunched up his nose and shook his head. This took you by surprise, normally Bokuto always helps you out. With clasped hands you pleaded again. 

“Please, I’m very sick. I can hardly move. My nose is starting to run and I fell very gross.”

Bokuto turned to you again but this time he bore big puppy eyes.

“But (y/n) today’s my lazy day.” 

“Bokuto please I’m so siiiiiick, plus Kuroo said you’d take care of me.”

Bokuto huffed and cross his arms. You could practically see the gears turning in his head as he contemplated weather to get up for you.

A new idea popped in your head and you crawled over to Bokuto. When you reached him you traced you finger slowly down his arm. Bokuto flinched underneath you touch and it earned you a grin.

“Bokuto wanna get married?” You cooed.

Bokuto stared at you with wide eyes, clearly taken back by your words.

“It would be so fun to be married to each other. Just for a day.”

Bokuto couldn’t help the burning sensation as he watched you with wide eyes as you moved closer to him. Your fingers moved from his arm and traced him his back leaving a ticklish trail in its wake. Bokuto swallowed and gave you a wide smile.

“Being married to (y/n) sounds nice.” He smiled.

After that you knew you had him right where you wanted.

“Now that we’re married, can you get me some tissues?”

His smile disappeared.

“When you married me you vowed that you would care for me in sickness and in health.” You stated.

Bokuto signed and pushed you off of him as he stood up. You just rolled back laughing with satisfaction. Dammit he fell for your tricks and just when he said he wasn’t going to. Bokuto silently cursed you and your good looks and your way with words. 

“Oh and can you get me some more tea?” You called out with a hum.

Bokuto groaned but didn’t protest this time. You were sick and he knew he needs to be nice, well nicer. As he prepared your favorite tea, Bokuto couldn’t help but still feel your fingers lingering on his back. Soft and light like a feather, It left him a feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t shake. Maybe he’s getting sick? Bokuto palmed his cheeks and shook his head. He didn’t have time to question his feelings, your tea was ready to be served and you’ve been patiently waiting on him. Like the good friend he was he walked around the couch and extended the tissues and the hot chamomile tea to you.

“Here ya go, just what you ordered.” 

You smiled and eagerly took the stuff from his hands and used the tissues to blow your nose first before taking a long sip from the tea.

“Thank you Bokuto… really.”

A small giggle escaped you as you watched Bokuto stick his chest out and place his hands on his hips. Clearly he was proud for making you tea and grabbing a box of tissues.

“I know I’m the greatest roommate.”

“And husband!” You chimed.

Bokuto presses his lips together and cocked an eyebrow, “About that, I think we should get a divorce.”

“So early? I thought we would at least make it till the end of the night.” You signed.

Bokuto let out a hearty laugh and slapped your shoulder, “Fine” he winked. “If we are going to be married till the end of the night I will need to find you a ring.”

————-

Kuroo threw the apartment door open and let out a satisfied breath of relief. At the same time Oikawa pushes his way past the bed head and placed his bag down on the table. 

“Damn it’s been a long day, I envy Bokuto for having the balls to skip class.” Oikawa hissed.

Kuroo snickered and looked around the living area. To his surprise he could see you and Bokuto sitting fairly close together. It almost looked like you two were holding hands.

“(Y/n)? Bokuto?”

A loud gasped filled the room and Kuroo figures it was from you. You spun around and sat up on your knees with you hand extended out. A ring pop sat snuggly on your finger.

“Bokuto and I got married”

In unison Kuroo and Oikawa were starring with mouths open.

“What!”


	4. Awkward Encounterment

Of all the things Oikawa could have planned, ice skating scared you. It’s been so long since you’ve even put on some skates. The last time you could even remember going ice skating was back when you were ten. Even then you didn’t consider yourself all that good and now you knew for sure you were going to fail. A terrifying thought of you falling and busting your head on ice crossed your mind as you got dressed and it made you shiver. Originally Oikawa planned the trip to the ice rink with just a girl that he’s taking out but Bokuto and Kuroo jumped on the train and invited themselves along. You had opted not to go but Kuroo insisted that you go along with them. He didn’t beg for long before you said yes. It’s always hard to say no to Kuroo.

After changing into five different outfits you decided some leggings and a sweater was good enough to go out in. Before you left your room you could hear Oikawa grumbling about his date plan that he originally had. Bokuto and Kuroo were steady ignoring the boy, talking about how much fun it’s going to be. You quietly stepped out of your room and made your way over to where the boys were waiting.

Kuroo was the first to notice and he gave you a small wave and as you got closer Kuroo pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on and stood taller.

“If you had taken any longer to get ready the ice rink would have closed.” He teased.

If the place was closed maybe then you wouldn’t be so worried about going you thought with a frown.

Kuroo felt a little hurt as you walked passed him without a second look. You looked a little upset and he couldn’t understand why.

You had made your way over to Oikawa and gave him a reassuring pat on his arm. You could tell his patience with Kuroo and Bokuto were running thin.

“Oikawa relax it’s okay.” You smiled softly. “We promise we won’t bug you. Right guys?”

Kuroo gave a thumbs up and Bokuto nodded vigorously. Oikawa sighed. He really didn’t have a choice now. All he had to do was trust that you would keep tweedle dee and tweedle dumb in line. With a pout Oikawa finally nodded and he almost looked relaxed. A little more then before at least. You gave him a hug before spinning him around and shoving the boy to the door.

“Come on you can’t keep her waiting.”

“I’m going, don’t worry, and don’t push too hard you might mess up my hair.” Oikawa whines as he combed his hair back with his hands. Kuroo and Bokuto cheered and chanted as the four of you left the building.

——-

The place was quite busy with all the people renting skates, putting them on, and going on and coming off the ice. It seemed so overwhelming and you didn’t quite know what to do, you simply followed the flow of people to the desk where you rented the skates. Oikawa had already met up with his date and insisted that You, Kuroo and Bokuto go get your skates first. The line was moving slow so you took the chance to look through the glass at the ice. It was hypnotizing to watch the people skate so effortlessly around in large circles. Some people were even doing spins and leaps on the ice. As you watched one girl your stomach almost flipped as she did this one stunt. She swung her right leg forward and used the momentum to leap into the air. Her arms were tucked close to her body as she spun until she hit the ice where she stretched both her arms and her right leg out for balance. Beside you Bokuto gasped in awe as he too had been watching the skater do their performance. He jumped over to Kuroo and tugged on his shirt. 

“Bro did you see that!? We gotta try that.” Bokuto beamed.

Kuroo laughed and patted Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Sure and we’ll just have (y/n) take us to the hospital.”

You signed and turned away while they goofed off as the line moved forward. At the front of the line now, a man leaned over the desk and peered down at you with a bored expression.

“Hi welcome to Thunder Ice Rink. What shoe size are you?” The man’s voice was completely void of any emotion and by the look of his disheveled hair and unshaven jawline it indicated that he didn’t get ready in the morning. You wondered at what point did this man give up.

“Hi umm I’m a size (s/z).” You smiled politely.

“That will be 8.50.”

You began to fish for money in your purse but you were stopped by a large hand. Surprised, you looked up and saw Kuroo waving his wallet.

“It’s okay, I got this. I’m a size 10 and a half.”

The clerk behind the desk blinked for a second before typing something on his keyboard.

“Okay that will now be 17 dollars.” 

A light blush dusted your cheeks as you watched Kuroo pay. It was a small gesture but it meant something to you. As you stood behind him, it dawned on you that before this, you really never realized how tall he was. When Kuroo turned around you snapped out of your thoughts and gazed at the two white pairs of ice skates he held.

“Thank you Kuroo…” you breathed. You grabbed the smaller skates and held them close to your body as you followed Kuroo over to the benches. The two of you had completely missed Bokuto staring you two down with a heavy glare.

“You look surprises.” Kuroo hummed with his lopsided grin.

You snorted and gave him a gentle nudge. “Don’t get to full of yourself.”

Kuroo laughed and out of the corner of his eye he could see you laughing. Your smile was so bright and warm, he swore if there was no sun he’d be able to survive just off of your smile. Without reply back with another tease Kuroo lead you over to a empty bench and sat down. You had seated yourself next to him and placed your stuff on the ground. Slowly you took of your shoes and picked up the ice skates. You were a little dumbfounded as you gazed down at them. The process of putting the skates on included so many loops to tie the laces through. You had forgotten all about how long it takes just to put them on.

While you were putting on the first ice skate, Bokuto had finished getting his ice skates and was standing in front of you and Kuroo. His expression didn’t look all too pleased.

“Bokuto I’m sorry that we left you..”

Bokuto huffed and crossed his arms. Your apology didn’t work so now it’s Kuroo’s turn. You glanced over at him and gestured for him to say something. Kuroo got the hint and stood up.

“Bo it’s fine, I had to heat a bench to put our stuff on.” Kuroo explained. “I already have my skates on so you need to hurry up and put yours on so we can hit the ice.”

After that Bokuto immediately lit up and began to put on his skates.

When you finally finished putting on the skates Bokuto and Kuroo were already waiting for you on the ice. With all your courage and determination you stood up and took small steps towards the ice. It was difficult to walk on dry ground with the skates on. Your legs were shaking and you had to keep your arms out for balance. For you it was embarrassing because you felt like you looked like a chicken with heels on. You silently prayed that Kuroo wasn’t laughing at you. While Kuroo was stifling a laugh, he was waiting for you with his hand stretched out. You finally wobbled your way over to him and before stepping into the ice you took a deep breath and gripped Kuroo’s hand.

“I’m nervous. I don’t know if I’ll be able to do this.” You confessed. 

Kuroo sighed and with both hands, he pulled you into the ice. He laughed the whole time as he guided you over to the wall, your eyes were wide with shock and your hands were shaking in his.

“You’ve been acting strange all day and now I know why.” He smirked.

Your blush deepened and you moved closer to the all and grabbed the railing. 

“It’s fine you’ll eventually warm up to it and it will get easy, I promise.” 

You nodded slowly and with both hands on the rail you pulled yourself forward. Kuroo was at your side the whole time. He made note of how you didn’t move your feet at all. Kuroo clicked his young and slid over in front of you. 

“Let me show you.”

He grabbed your wrists and pulled you away from the wall. You squealed and closes your eyes waiting a embarrassing fall to happen. But it never did because Kuroo was holding on to you. 

“First you have to stand up right.” 

You lifted your head and looked up Kuroo who was smiling down at you.

“Second, to have better balance you can angle your feet inwards slightly.”

You did just that and everything felt a little better.

“And third if you want to start moving, all you have to do is push off with your feet. One foot at a time.”

Kuroo moved forward just a bit and kicked off with his back foot and then his other. In just seconds he was already feet in front of you. You looked at him and then at your feet. You pushed off with your right foot and like it was instinct you moved farther with you left foot. 

Kuroo beamed and skated circles around you. “See what did I tell you.”

You laughed and swung a arm out to hit the boy but he moved just out of reach. “Yea yea, thank you AGAIN.”

Kuroo laughed, “your welcome.” He smirked and looked over his shoulder to see Bokuto trying to skate backwards on the other side of the rink. “Now that you know how to ice skate, i have to go see what Bokuto is doing.”

You gasped and quickly moved after Kuroo, “Awe wait don’t leave-.” You were cut short when you heard someone yell look out and a large mass suddenly crashed into you. The cold ice hit you quickly before you even knew what was happening. Your head spun and someone (who was bigger than you) was on top of you. You could feel them sitting up and you opened your eyes to see who was your attacker. You were ready to start swinging and confront the person until you found yourself staring into deep brown eyes.

Kuroo had seen the whole thing and moved in quickly, ready to pull the guy off you. Just as he was about to ask if you were okay he saw you stare up at the guy kneeling in front of you with wide eyes. His hand was out in front of you and you took it gingerly. A light pink had tinted your cheeks.

Shit.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry are you okay?” The boy asked as he lifted you up.

Shit.

“Yea-uh yea I’m fine.” You stammered.

“Thank god. I’m Terushima by the way.”

“I’m (y/n).” You smiled. 

Shit.


	5. Drunk slurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple New Years get together goes bad when alcohol gets involved.

You danced around the apartment with Terushima right on your heels. He laughed along with you and chatted loudly with you. The rest of the boys sat on the couch with the tv on. They were watching the news air live parties going on in Tokyo. All seemingly with a bear in hand. 

Today was the 31st and that only means at midnight it will be the new year. Just as expected couples will also be sharing a kiss. You for sure had one. Terushima. After literally bumping into him, you two hit off quite well and started dating. Bokuto found him quite entertaining but Oikawa said he didn’t like the look of the guy. You found out in the end that Oikawa really just didn’t like the piercing on his tongue. Kuroo stated that it was god's way of finding someone as quirky as you. His little tease earned a swift punch to the gut. While you had a date the rest of the boys didn’t. Oikawa claimed that his date at the ice rink wasn’t a match. He stated that she wasn’t his type. You questioned if anyone really was his type. Bokuto offered The brunette a kiss of his own to cure Oikawa’s lonely night but Oikawa quickly denied it. 

“Okay listen, listen, listen.” Bokuto stuttered and waved his beer.

Oikawa snorted and leaned over to shake Bokuto, “We’re listening you idiot, just speak already.”

Kuroo chuckled and leaned back to take another swing of his beer as he waited for Bokuto to say what’s on his mind.

“Every time this news-news cast lady says “midnight” we have to take a shot.” He grinned.

Oikawa set down his drink, “yea and where are you gonna get the shots?”

Bokuto’s grin grew wider as he slowly pulled out three shot glasses and a full bottle of fireball that he had been hiding. Kuroo laughed and watched Oikawa shake his head as he snatched a glass from Bokuto. Kuroo followed suitly and slammed his glass down on the coffee table.

“Start pouring Bo I think she’s gonna say it again another five times.” Kuroo sneered. 

Bokuto lines the three glasses up and poured the drink into all three. Each boy took a glass and waited for the anchorwoman to say the word. Just as expected she did. A number of times in fact. The closer the time got to 12:00 am the more she said midnight. 

“It’s so close to midnight and the crowd is getting crazy!” The anchorwoman spoke with a smile as she turned towards the crowd of people. “I hope you're surrounded by friends or family because the countdown to midnight starts in 2 minutes!” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and looked over to Bokuto and Oikawa. Bokuto was blacked out drunk and Oikawa was swaying and mumbling drunk slurs to himself. Kuroo snickered and gazed into his glass. His stomach turned when he realized that he was just as drunk as those two. The room swayed slightly as Kuroo struggled to look around. With every blink time seemed to jump. Everything came to him in fragments. Oikawa seemed to be jumping around the room. At one point Oikawa was even facing him. His lips moved but Kuroo couldn’t make out what he was saying. Kuroo tried to blink the haze away but it didn’t work. When Oikawa disappeared, Kuroo turned his head towards the tv. Time had jumped and he heard the chears and chants of people as they counted down.

“20, 19, 18, 15.” 

Shit time is going by fast. 

“11, 9, 8, 5, 3, 1!”

An eruption of colors and sounds filled the room when the clock struck midnight. Lips captured lips and Kuroo was watching it all unfold in the kitchen. Your arms were wrapped tightly around Terushimas neck and his hands rested on your hips. 

Ah that’s right.

Kuroo averted his gaze and leaned back. 

He was still here and you were still with him.

Kuroo closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind of the vision of you kissing Terushima.

The next time he opened his eyes it was to the sound of the door clicking shut.Much time had passed and everything was different now. The tv was off and only one light was on. Kuroo’s head didn’t spin but he felt light, like he wasn’t grounded to earth. A figure stepped in front of him and Kuroo focuses his gaze on that. It was you. Your face was flushed and you stood with your arms crossed.

“God you’re drunk.” You scolded.

Kuroo blinked and let out a short laugh. “My God are you done sucking faces with that guy?” What the hell is he doing.

Your eyes grew wide and you gawked wordlessly at his response. “We weren’t sucking faces.”

Kuroo stuck his tongue out and made a exaggerated motion like he was kissing someone quite sloppy. “I bet he likes sticking his tongue down your throat.” Words poured out of him like it was vomit. He had no control and he doesn’t know why he doesn't stop there.

“Kuroo I can’t believe you would say that!” The pitch of your voice raises slightly as you grow more frustrated.

“He loves you for your body.” His insides twisted as the word vomit kept coming up. His mind goes blank and the only thing he focuses on is the tightening grip you had on your arm. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, he likes me for me.”

“I don’t like him.”

You freeze and throw your hands down to your sides. “Him?! Terushima, why?”

“He’s not right for you, there’s just something about him and I think you can do better.”

“Kuroo I don’t know what is wrong with you but you're wrong about him. You don’t know a thing.” You turn on your head to walk away but you stop short. “Can’t you just let me be happy.” You hissed and without giving him a second look you stormed off to your room.

Kuroo groaned and silently curses himself as he rubbed a growing headache. Shit this was his fault. Kuroo began to get up and chase after you but suddenly everything felt heavy and before he knew it everything went black.


	6. Updates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick updates and news!!!

Sorry that I haven’t posted a new chapter yet I know that I normally try to post one once a week or so but this week and the past week has been busy with finals for my school semester ;( so I haven’t done much writing, but a chapter is slowly in the works

Some good news though is that I’ve made a tumblr and I will post everyday with a drawing or text post about Young and Dumb!!!!!! The user is @milkybuds 

Go check it out and I will be back very soon uwu


	7. Volleyball idiots

The loud slap of the ball sounded so quickly you barely had time to react. Before you knew it, you were falling back due to the strong impact of the volleyball. The volleyball spun high into the air veering too close to the net for comfort. 

“Tight, tight, tight!” You called out to Oikawa as you rolled onto your feet and began your approach for a hit. 

Oikawa sidestepped closer to the net and side glanced down to matsukawa. Matsukawa was crouched low with a lazy grin as he prepared himself to stop the ball with a heavy block. Oikawa could feel his eye twitch with annoyance. To counter the block he was going to have to tip the ball away from the net. He silently hoped that you would follow through with his actions. 

Your heart skipped a beat when you realized Oikawa was gonna run a 1. Quickly, you hurried closer and swung your arms back, jumping straight up to meet the attack. This time you could see everything in clear sight. This time you weren’t going to mess up. This time you weren’t going to let yourself mess up. This time for sure.

The ball came straight back down though, landing right there by your feet.

A deafening echo of the ball hitting the ground echoed in your ears. 

It’s like a cry of defeat. 

A reminder that someone was there to stop you. 

You cringed and turned away throwing your arms down in frustration. For what felt like the eleventh time, you were unable to get the ball over the net. You’ve been trying so hard and yet nothing was going your way. It hasn’t for a long time and you could feel yourself letting your built up emotions out on the court. 

A few feet away from you Oikawa could feel the frustration building off of you. He clicked his tongue and called for a water brake. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa shrugged, high fived each other, and walked over to where their stuff was placed. Oikawa grabbed your shoulder and pulled you aside and crossed his arms. You sat down on the bleacher with your head turned away so he wouldn’t see the scowl on your face.

“Is something bothering you? I know you can play better than this.”

You jerked your head up at his remark and scoffed, “What? It’s nothing, I swear. I’m just off my game today. I haven’t played since high school.” You corrected. A heavy sensation filled your chest and you took deep breaths to calm yourself but you knew it was too late to continue to hide your feelings for Oikawa had figured you out already. 

“You’ve been acting weird for the longest now.” Oikawa argued. “It’s like you’ve been so distant, like you’re trying to avoid something and I try to invite you out to play some volleyball while the gym is open but you’re letting your emotions get in the way of simply playing.”

His words stung and you could feel shame waft over you. Unable to look at him anymore your turned your gaze down into your lap. “Look I’m sorry. Okay? I haven’t been feeling myself lately. That’s all. Sorry for making things less fun.”

Oikawa sighed and sat down next to you. Something in his guts as telling him that he already knew what was wrong. He wondered if it was the thing that happened between you and Kuroo but he wanted to hear it from you. Then again, he didn’t know how much he was going to get out of you in your current state. 

“I wish Kuroo didn’t say the things he did..” you admitted suddenly.

so he was right Oikawa thought with guilt. “I’m sorry. Kuroo can be such a prick sometimes.”

You wrapped your arms around yourself and hung your head slightly. “Did I do something?” Tears threatened to spill over as you recalled the memories of that argument.

“Of course not.” He answered.

“I feel all these emotions of anger and sadness and I don’t understand. I want to talk to him about it but-“

“You’re too afraid”

You nodded and tightened your grip around yourself. “I think the only reason Kuroo went out of town with Bokuto was to avoid me..”

Oikawa rubbed his neck and glanced down at you. You looked so pitiful that it was hard to even look at you for long.

“Don’t tell anyone this but I think Kuroo is jealous.”

“Jealous? Why?” You asked.

“You’re hanging out with your boyfriend a lot and not spending that much time with him.” Oikawa stated plainly.

“What no that can’t be true?” You scoffed.

Oikawa snickered. The blush of embarrassment that had spread across your face was much too noticeable to not laugh at. “Awe (Y/n)-Chan, are you not used to being so popular?”

You hid your face with you hands and moaned “Oikawa shut up!”

Oikawa laughed and leaned back on his palms “Kuroo will eventually get over his pride and eventually apologize. he feels guilty ya know?” You swallowed hard and lowered your hands to look at Oikawa. “I promise things will get better between you too.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

You let out a breathy laugh and rubbed your eyes. Though you knew you were still carrying some pain in your heart, it felt better to let some of the emotions out. Even if it was on Oikawa, someone who isn’t typically sympathetic. 

Oikawa had stood up abruptly and started making his way over to where Iwaizumi and Matsukawa was. His posture was layed back as he stood in front of the two boys. 

“I think (y/n)-Chan and I are ready to put some points on the scoreboard.” He hummed with confidence.

Iwaizumi stood up as well to meet Oikawa's taunting gaze. “Okay, well if you two loose then you’ll be buying us ramen.”

Oikawa flinched slightly as he recalled the last time he had to buy the whole team ramen. “(Y/n) you hear that, your going to step up your game.”

You chuckled softly and bounced over with a amused look, “fine but we gotta be quick, I’m going to make a surprise visit to Terushima.” You beamed. “He’s staying in the next city over for a volleyball tournament.”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out and shoved the ball into your hands, “Less talk about boyfriend and more volleyball.”

A loud laugh escaped your lips as you turned around, bouncing the ball a few times. “Fine let’s play then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus ^.^ I just haven’t been able to take them time out of my busy scedual to write everynight like I use to. The next chapter will hopefully come out by the end of the month and after that I will have chapters come out on a regular basis. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Fun fact: I’ve been playing volleyball since I was in 7th grade and it’s one of the things I’m most pationate about! I play middle but I’ve also played right side. My jersey number is 16 because it’s one of my favorite professional players number and my very first jersey number I ever got was 29. Although I play middle I think the Libero is super cool because making a perfect pass is so satisfying and it always looks soooooo cool!!!!! 
> 
> Do you guys play volleyball??? If so how long and what postition did you play :)))???


	8. Heartaches and some tea

Eyes watering, lips quivering, you stood in the doorway, staring at the boy who had answered the knock. You could barely manage to say a single word. The image of him and another girl still played in your head. Arms wrapped around each other allowing skin to skin contact. In the moment you had just stood there, heart broken and torn apart. Now you faced the very person who had warned you that the person you liked so much was no good. Your voice cracked with emotion as you tried to explain why you were home so early and without a key.

“I’m so sorry, he-“

You couldn’t even manage to form a sentence for the amount of shame, grief, and regret rolled off you like waves. No other words were exchanged and the only thing to fill the silence was the steady hammer of rain falling behind you. The rain poured down, drowning any victims who were caught in its wake. 

After a minute you spoke again.

“Kuroo I-“ you were cut short when Kuroo pulled inside and out of the rain.

“Don't apologize, you don't need to.” He spoke softly, his gaze averting yours. Kuroo took a couple steps back and rubbed the nape of his neck. The words he truly needed to say never came out. For some reason, he couldn't push himself over and say he’s sorry. Sorry for the things he’s said and done but he couldn't. Instead he decided to turn the conversation elsewhere in an attempt to make the things better for you. “You should get yourself dried off, I’ll make you some hot tea in the meantime.”

You looked down at yourself and you are surprised to see the state that you were in. Soaked from head to toe, you never really realized how long you had walked in the rain for. Nodding quickly, you made your way over to the bathroom. You closed the door behind you slowly and leaned back against it. What a shit day you thought with exhaustion as you reached for a towel that hung on a hook in front of you. As you wiped your face and hair, you sat back thinking of the events that had occurred just hours ago. They were painful memories and you barely manage to keep yourself from further crying. You rubbed your eyes and and placed the towel back on the hook. Carefully you opened the door and peeked out of the bathroom. By the stove you can see Kuroo warming up some water. Inside, you could feel your heart skip a beat as you watched him. He was leaning over, hands gripping the edge of the counter, and head hung low. It looked as though he was thinking deeply about something. Your heart ached and you looked away quickly and silently crossed the hall into your room.

Behind him, Kuroo heard a door click softly. He knew it was you and he didn't take the chance to look back. Something inside told him that you wouldn't be standing there. He knew that you had stalked into your room to change. 

At some point, the water was warm enough and the tea was done steeping. Kuroo grabbed your favorite mug, poured the tea, and added some lemon and honey, a recipe Kuroo had memorized after you showed him your way of doing it. You were laughing that day and telling him he didn't know how to make tea taste good. You insisted that your way was best and that he absolutely had to learn it. He learned it despite being a black coffee type of person. 

Kuroo tip-toed over to your bedroom door and knocked. From the otherside, you hummed a response. Kuroo walked in and found you laying on your back on top of your bed sheets. He waited patiently for you to sit up and take the cup from him but you didn’t. You stared mindlessly up at the ceiling. In your eyes, Kuroo could see a mix of emotions.

“I had gone over to surprise him and ended up catching him sleeping with another, prettier girl.” You sighed. Your fixed gaze shifted over to Kuroo. He held his breath as a cracked smile fell across your face, “I’m such an idiot.” A hint of grief followed suit after you laughed softly at yourself.

Kuroo cringed and handed the cup of tea over to you, forcing you to sit up.

“I’m sorry that he turned out to be a real douche.” Kuroo sighed as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

You shook your head after taking a long sip, “no you were right. You said there was something bad about him and I just didn’t listen.”

Kuroo felt his insides turn when the fuzzy memory of him practically yelling at you while drunk. “Yea, sorry that I’m a real asshole when I’m drunk.”

“And a idiot.” You hummed in agreement. “But Terushima did cheat on me, so I guess your off the hook.” Kuroo felt his shoulders relax as if there had been a weight lifted off of them. “Can we go back to being close friends?” You asked.

Your eyes grew wide as you watched him rub his chin. His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. Did he have to think so hard? 

“I don’t know (y/n)-Chan, it’s been so nice and stress free.” You gasped and angrily tried to swing at him but Kuroo stepped just out of your reach snickering. “Yea that’s something I would like.”

Carefully, you set the cup down on the nightstand beside your bed and leaned back on your palms. While you were feeling better, your heart still aches over the breakup. You looked up at Kuroo. He stood tall in front of you and his gaze was soft as grinned down at you. The ache almost seemed to vanish as your heart began to hammer a bit faster. You quickly moved back and averted his gaze. You could feel yourself becoming flustered in his presence. It felt like it was as if it was your first time meeting him all over again. The strange of emotions running through your head was giving you a headache. This was the last thing you needed tonight so you covered your face with a hand as you spoke. “Thank you for making me feel better and making me tea… I think I’m going to go to bed early.”

Kuroo stood rigid for a moment before nodding, “yea I’ll let you be.”

On his way out, he took a final glance at you. Your hair was pulled back but a few strands had fallen out and framed your face perfectly. Your eyelashes were dark and curled up ever so slightly showing off your pretty (eye color) eyes and your lips looked so soft and for a fraction of a second, he wondered what they might feel like against his. 

Kuroo clenched his fists and walked out of the room. The door clicked shut behind him. In the middle of the hallway, Kuroo found himself alone again, just like earlier before you came knocking on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I can’t beleive myself ugh.
> 
> This chapter took so long to write because i kept beating myself up over it. I hated how I wrote it and I could never figure out good ways to keep a good flow. For this chapter I was trying new styles of writing holding to make it sounds and flow better and I think I did just that. If anyone has good writing tips That they would like to share I’m all for that :)  
> Anyways I’m uploading this in my hotel room on the night of volleyball championships. it’s going to be my last games of the season and I can’t wait for next season. I have a good feeling.
> 
> These next few chapters won’t be so dramatic lol and will be more comical and fluffy <3 the next chapter is probably going to be my favorite out of all of the chapters I’ve written so far and I hope you guys will like that one too!!
> 
> Thanks again for reading and keeping up with the chapters!!


	9. Fuzzy Hand Cuffs

Bokuto watched in awe as the girl pushed him back into the bed. Her soft hands gripped his shoulders as she sat on top of him. She kissed him slowly up his neck and on his jaw line. When it came to it, her lips barely touched his and it sent electric waves through his body. He craved her taste so much but he was powerless under her touch. Bokuto has been so lost in her sweet kisses that he never noticed when she took off his shirt. He had only came back down from heaven when he felt a tug on his shorts.

“Hino what’s the rush for,” Bokuto grinned as he sat up to reach for her but he was quickly pushed back down. Hino had him pinned down by the wrists. Her daring gaze gave him goosebumps.

“Baby relax, I just wanna treat you well.” She cooed into his ear. Bokuto silently moaned as he listened to Hino speak. Her voice was like honey and it made his heart beat faster with every word.

“Sit still, I brought some things with me to spice things up.” She hummed and threw her legs over the edge of the bed and reached for her purse. Bokuto curled his toes into the bed sheets as he watched her movements. He was quivering with a new excitement as we waited for whatever lewd toy Hino would pull out. Soon the object hung in front of him, a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs.  
Hino sauntered over, hips swaying, with the cuffs hooked around her fingers. She crawled back on him and gently kissed him. Bokuto sighed at the touch of her soft lips on his.

“As soon as I put those on you you’re going to be begging like an animal,” Bokuto teased with a cocky smirk. His arm hooked around Hino’s waste and pulled her closer but she resisted. Her hands pushed against his chest and she shook her head.

“Oh no sweetie. I’m putting these on you.” She winked. Bokuto tilted his head and stared at her with a confused gaze. The once feeling of confidence had almost fluttered out of him. Hino rolled her eyes at his questioning expression and leaned in. Her lips grazing his ear.

“I’m gonna treat you like no one else has.” Hino purred. Her hands explored Bokuto’s body, taking away worried feelings. “You can’t even imagine what I’m going to do to you.”

Bokuto rolled his head back and replied in a breathy laugh, “I’m imagining it all right.” 

Hino chuckled and kissed him deeply. Bokuto allowed himself to be leaned back and raised his wrists above his head. The fuzzy handcuffs tickled his wrists as she secured them on. The chain of the cuffs were wrapped around a pole that made up his headframe. Hino sat up and stared down at him seductively. Her fingers traced slow circles on his chest, which sent tingles down his spine. Slowly, Hino left a trail of peppered kisses down his stomach. As she wiggles her way of of him, she pulled his pants of in one swift motion. Now all Bokuto was left with was his underwear, which just barely covered his arousement. Bokuto eagerly waited for Hino to do her worst. His sexual fantasies coming to life. Kind of. He never imagined that HE would be the one “chained” up. In his dreams it was always the other way around. 

With his eyes closed, Bokuto grinned up at the ceiling. He knew that after tonight he was going to be bragging about this for weeks. Kuroo rarely ever brings girls over and even Oikawa has never done something like this. At least nothing that Bokuto knows about. 

When he opened his eyes he expected Hino to be undressed, maybe doing a strip tease, but she wasn’t. Hino was fully dressed and her hands were digging through his pant pockets. He gawked at her for a moment wondering if it was all still part of the treatment that she promised. She threw the pants to the side and walked over to the dresser moving things on top around.

“Uh Hino, baby, what are you doing? Are you looked for a condom?” He questioned, feeling a little defenseless. Bokuto motioned to sit up but the handcuffs held him down. The metal chain rattled against the headboard as he fought against it.

“Where’s your wallet?” She snapped impatiently.

Bokuto gulped and chuckled nervously, “It’s on the Kitchen counter, I should have two condoms in it.”

“You idiot.” Hino hissed through her teeth and walked across the room and grabbed her purse, “I’m not having sex with you. I’m robbing you.”

Bokuto jerked forward. His heart beating even faster now it for a different reason. “What? I thought we were having a good time! Come on, you can’t leave me like this.” He begged.

Hino crossed her arms and shrugged. She turned on a heal and made her way out.

“Can’t you tell me what drove you to this?!”

Hino pauses at the door way and gave the boy a sly grin. “Please darling, don’t act like this isn’t my first time.” She purred. 

As she ambled her way out of the apartment, she jingled a key and placed next to his now empty wallet.

“I’ll be nice and leave the key here for you!” She called out cheerfully, “One of your friends can help you out.”

Bokuto groaned and threw his head back on the bed in agony. Just when he was about to receive what he thought might be the best sex of his life, everything had to go to shit. A series of scenarios went through Bokuto’s head of how he was going to have to explain himself when someone came home and discovered that he was almost naked and handcuffed to his bed. Bokuto didn’t know which one to pray to come home first. Oikawa, Kuroo, or you. All three of them would ridicule him and he would never hear the end of it. He could already hear Kuroo laughing and see Oikawa’s obnoxious smug grin. 

Bokuto could feel his body begin to ache from lying in the position and his wrists were beginning to rub raw against the fuzz. Bokuto didn’t know when his friends were coming back home and he began to wonder how much longer does he have to wait trapped in such a humiliating scene. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. In the process of coming up with his grand plan to escape, Bokuto felt the weight of sleep lull over him, pulling him down into a dark slumber.

—-

For what could have been a couple hours, Bokuto was frightfully awaken by a loud slam at the front door of the apartment. He made a quick motion to leap out of bed but was held down by the wicked chains. How the hell does he keep forgetting! After a brief moment of self loathing, he carefully listened for the intruder. A small snark of hope filled his chest. Maybe it’s Hino back to apologize and free him and give him the best apology sex ever. He prayed for it all to be true.

“Hey Bo, I’m home!” A female voice called out. “I’m so sick and tired of college. I might just drop out right now, that’s a good idea right?”

Holy shit it’s (y/n)! Bokuto thought in panic. He thrashed his arms wildly trying to break the cuffs but it was of no use. They didn’t budge. The energy took to trying to break the chain left him breathless. Outside his room, Bokuto could hear you walking around. Again he took a deep breath. If he plans on not ever getting caught, he needed to break free now. Arching his back and clenching his fist tight, Bokuto prepared himself for freedom. With every muscle fiber he crashed the cuffs against the headboard. A loud metal crack echoed throughout, followed by the sound of metal hitting the floor. Bokuto felt his insides twist with uncertency. While he was rejoicing that the sound sounded promising, the loud crashing sounds had got your attention. You stood motionless outside the hallway staring nervously down it. You called out.

“Hey Bokuto is everything okay?” The quiver in your voice was prominent.

Bokuto didn’t say a word. He crept carefully up to move away from the bed but the cuffs still held him down. He cursed under his breath and rolled from side to side in agony. His attempt at freedom was all in vain. Instead of the tortuous handcuffs breaking, it was the headboard that the cuffs were chained to that broke. 

You anxiously stood waiting for a reply from Bokuto but he never replied. Everyone knew that Bo had a girl over so you couldn’t help but worry just a bit . If someone was over, you expected there to be noise. At least a presence of another being in the apartment but there wasn’t. Looking back, you don’t recall seeing any female shoes or any items of the matter. Terrible thoughts began to creep in. You imagined him murdered by his date or being held up from ransom. All things terrible and you blamed the murder documentaries on tv for infecting your mind with paranoia. And if you were to find him murdered, you were unsure whether you’re going to be frightened or angered by the fact that he got himself killed in the first place.

Summoning up all your courage, you walked boldly towards the room. With clenched fists, you pounded on the door. 

“I know you’re in there.” You yelled. Behind the door you could hear bed sheets shifting. Your brows furrowed and you spoke again. “If you’re trying to scare me it’s not working.” 

Flaming lies.

Bokuto sighed. Everything was up. He was going to get caught eventually. Bokuto should just kiss his dignity goodbye right now. He had nothing, not even his emo mode could save him. In the distance angles wept and in some far away land everything fell apart. 

Bokuto licked his lips before softly speaking.

“(Y/n)-Chan I-,” Before he even got to finish you threw the door open only to be caught staring at a almost naked Bokuto handcuffed to his own bed. You were both horrified and confused, like whole new emotion flooded through you, something you couldn’t really quite describe. 

Waking in, It was almost like what you predicted, that you were going to walk in on something that you would only see on tv.

“Oh my god!” You gasped.

Bokuto sat up as much as he could and spoke fairly quickly to calm you down, “It’s not what you think!”

“What the hell is it then huh? Because it definitely looks like you are chained to your bed in fuzzy pink handcuffs in your underwear.” 

“Okay it’s definitely what it looks like.” Bokuto sighed hesitantly, “please help me out over here.”

The moment of you discovering the boy took you so off guard that you had completely forgot that the first thing you should’ve done was free the damned man.

“Should I even ask how you got like this?” You sneered as you rushed over, jumping on the bed beside him to examine the cuffs.

Bokuto fidgeted his hands as he laid silently without speaking. You watched him for a moment before swatting his hands away. 

“Did you order a hooker and she forgot to set you free?” You teased. 

Bokuto jerked his wrists, pinching your fingers between the metal and the headboard.

“Ouch! What was that for!” You pouted as you pulled away.

Bokuto snickered before eyeing you with irritation, “she wasn’t a hooker,” he corrected, “She was someone I met a while ago. But after this she might as well be called a whore.” 

You smacked Bokuto’s chest to the last comment. “Don’t call anyone a whore, she might be sleazy but whore is too mean.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes and let out a small grunt. “Please hurry, I’m hurting all over and I’m feeling pretty exposed.”

You chuckled a bit and gazed down at him. He was looking away but you could tell he was blushing pretty hard. From your angle you should see the red tint in his ears and on his shoulders. Admiring him a little more, you let your eyes wander down his body. Years of training and workouts have really treated his body well. Toned arms and abs. A tingling feeling itches your fingers. You were practically on top of him but you couldn’t bring yourself to touch him. The last time you had your hands all over him, you were sick and Bokuto stayed home to take care of you. 

Looking back up, you were embarrassed to see Bokuto staring back at you. You felt your cheeks turn pink and you quickly averted your gaze, hoping he didn’t notice you staring at him for too long. His grin widened and he leaned closer to you.

“Hey hey hey, (y/n)Chan it’s not nice to stare,” his laughter made your heart beat a little faster. “It’s too bad Hino left me, I’m feeling heart broken.”

You threw your arms across your chest and scoffed, “your flirting isn’t going to work on me.” 

Bokuto pouted before going back to his relaxed state he was in before. “You better not tell either of them.” He emphasized the Them part. Which you understood completely. You knew how Kuroo and Oikawa were, both are two boys who could be bullies sometimes. You sympathize for him and nodded.

“Yea I won’t tell them anything.” You promised.

The cuffs had visible keyholes and no other way of unlocking them. You could tell they weren’t cheap by the way the silver almost sparkled and by the weight of the cuffs alone. 

“Do you think she left a key?”

Bokuto’s eyes lit up and he nodded frantically, “yea she did say she left a key on her way out.”

“That would have been good information from the start.” You snorted, hopping off the bed and quickly turned into the main living area.

You searched the whole place for only a little bit before the silver key caught your attention. Grabbing it quickly, you rushed back Bokuto’s room and roughly jumped on the bed next to him.

Bokuto smiled brightly and shook the cuffs eagerly, “hurry please I really need to go to the bathroom!”

You grabbed the cuffs and shoved the key into its lock and turned it. With a soft click, the cuffs opened and Bokuto jumped up. 

“Ahhhh I’m free” he cheered. Bokuto spun around and lifted you up in a hug. You squealed in surprise as your face was pressed with a lot of force against his chest. You blushed and struggled in his tight grip. You were only released when Bokuto dropped you and rushed to the bathroom. His delighted voice was heard the whole way there.

You sat down on Bokuto’s bed feeling exhausted. There goes another hectic day. Your eyes rolled to a wall that had many pictures and posters on it. Many of which were of volleyball stuff. A chuckle rose in your throat as your eyes landed on one picture in particular. It was of Kuroo, Bokuto, and some tall blonde kid with glasses who didn’t look all that amused. You sighed and closed your eyes. A thought of passing out on his bed crossed your mind and just as you were considering it, a loud miserable cry echoed through the apartment.

“Damnit! She stole all of my money!”


End file.
